The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display panel and a display device including the same.
Various display devices used in multimedia devices such as televisions, portable phones, tablet computers, navigation systems, and game consoles have been developed. In addition, photo-luminescent liquid crystal display devices increasing light efficiency and improving color balance have been developed.
When various display devices are used in an outdoor environment under strong external light, the external light may be reflected and scattered at display surfaces of the display devices. Thus, colors of some components included in a display device may be visible through a display surface by the external light.